parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darienladdin Part 2 - Darien on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"
Cast: Transcript: * (Darien Running Clip) * Razoul (off-screen): Stop, thief! (on-screen) I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat! * Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! Oh! Whoa! Whoa! * (Woman Screams) * Aladdin: (Groaning) * Razoul: There he is! * Guard: You won't get away so easy! * Darien: You think that was easy? * (the Ladies Laughing) * Razoul: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him. * Darien: Morning, ladies. * Delia: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin? * Darien: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-- * Razoul: Gotcha. * Aladdin: I'm in trouble! * Razoul: And this time-- * Artemis: (Squeaking) * Aladdin: Perfect timing, Artemis, as usual. * Artemis: Hello! * Aladdin: Come on, let's get outta here! * Aladdin (singing): Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford That's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! * Razoul's Guards (singing): Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! * Aladdin (singing): Just a little snack, guys! * Razoul's Guards (singing): Rip him open, take it back guys! * Aladdin (singing): I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Artemis! * Three Balcony Harem Girls (singing): Who?!? Oh, it's sad Eggs' hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother (singing): I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! * Aladdin (singing): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume. * Guard 1: There he is. * Aladdin (singing): One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block. * Necklace Man and Woman: Stop, thief! Vandal! * Aladdin: Artemis! * Woman: Scandal! * Aladdin (singing): Let's not be too hasty * Claudia Vorstein (singing): Still I think he's rather tasty * Aladdin (singing): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along! * Razoul's Guards (singing): Wrong * Razoul: Get him! * (Razoul and Guards Fights Clip) * (Image of squeaks with sword.png) * Guard: He's got a sword! * (Image of squeaks with sword.png) * Razoul: You idiot-- we've ALL got swords!! * Aladdin (singing): One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! * Crowd: Vandal! * Aladdin (singing): One hop ahead of the hump! * Crowd: Street rat! * /Aladdin (singing): One trick ahead of disaster * Crowd: Scoundrel! * Aladdin (singing): They're quick--but I'm much faster * Crowd: Take that! * Aladdin (singing): Here goes, better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! Category:4000Movies Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts